We Don't Say Goodbye
by AngelLuva
Summary: Harry and Draco both realise that their destinies will take them to different sides of the same battle. Oneshot. Contains lyrics from the song Immortality.


_So this is who I am,  
And this is all I know,_

_  
And I must choose to live,  
For all that I can give,  
_

_The spark that makes the power grow_

_  
And I will stand for my dream if I can,  
Symbol of my faith in who I am,  
_

_But you are my only,  
_

_And I must follow on the road that lies ahead,  
I won't let my heart control my head,  
_

_But you are my only  
_

_We don't say goodbye,  
We don't say goodbye,  
_

_And I know what I've got to be_

_Immortality  
_

_I make my journey through eternity  
I keep the memory of you and me inside_

"Draco, I need to talk to you"

Draco Malfoy looked up from the book he was reading, Advanced Defensive Spells, to see his lover standing in front of him with a troubled expression marring his normally beautiful face.

"Okay" Draco said as he set his book aside. He knew it had to be serious since he had used 'Draco' instead of one of the many nicknames he had taken to calling him.

"I don't know where to begin" Harry said running his hands through his dark hair, one of his trademark nervous gestures.

Draco felt a feeling of foreboding spread over him.

'_Oh god, he's breaking up with me. After all we've been through'_

And they had been through a lot. After an uneasy truce had been called by the two of them in sixth year, Draco and Harry had struck up an odd friendship that had slowly developed into a romantic relationship, much to the chagrin of nearly everybody they knew. Still the boys had stuck together and weathered the storm which had included the loss of friendships (Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson), the alienation of their peers, (That was mostly Harry's thing, the whole school were already wary of Draco due to his son-of-Death Eater Status) and the opposition from their families (Sirius had said he would rather Harry be alone for the rest of his life than with a Malfoy and Lucius had tried to kill his son)

Now after a year of struggling and another of passion, Draco realised Harry had finally had enough. Graduation was a week away and obviously he felt he had better things to do than play house with his school boyfriend. He probably was bored and wanted to be with someone more fun, more exciting… more attractive.

"You're breaking up with me" Draco blurted out, now close to tears, his thoughts affecting him more than he realised.

Harry froze but didn't deny the statement.

"I can't believe you're breaking up with me. Damn you Potter. What is it? Am I not good enough for you to date outside of school? Or do you just not love me anymore?" Draco's rant was cut off by Harry kissing him swiftly.

"Of course I love you, don't ever doubt that" Harry said softly.

"Then why?" Draco shouted.

"Please Draco sit down"

Draco glared at Harry but sat on his bed anyway.

"Look Dray, I should have told you this when we started dating but I didn't want to say anything. I wanted to enjoy being happy for once because I was. You made me so happy. Without you I don't think I would've gotten through the last year. But it's time now"

"Time for what Harry? And what should you have told me?"

"About the prophecy" He hesitated before continuing. "It's time for me to go and live out my destiny"

Harry proceeded to tell Draco about the prophecy Dumbledore had shown him after Sirius's death. He explained that it was to be either him or Voldemort. He told Draco how knowing that he, Harry, was to either be murdered or become a murderer was the driving force behind him calling the truce with Draco. He told him how he had been in training for the last two years. He told him how his whole life was to culminate in this one event.

"This is who I am Draco. Hate it or Love it, I have to be the 'hero'. I have to go out there and do what I was born to do. I don't want to. I don't want to leave you but I can't let that stop me"

_  
Fulfil your destiny,  
Is there within the child,  
_

_My storm will never end,  
My fate is on the wind,  
_

_The king of hearts, the joker's wild,  
_

_But we don't say goodbye,  
We don't say goodbye,  
_

_I'll make them all remember me_

Draco stood still absorbing all that Harry had told him. His mind was reeling with all the information he had just received but only one thing stood out. His Harry, the love of his life was leaving. Not because he wanted to but because he had to and Draco could do nothing to stop him.

"I won't ask you to stay even though every part of me is screaming at me to hold you and never let you go. You need to do what you have to do but Harry, so do I. I always said I would do my part when the time came. I've been keeping something from you too"

Slowly he drew the sleeve of his left arm back and muttered the counter spell of an ancient hard-to-break glamour. There was a shimmery light and then his normally smooth pale skin was broken by an ugly tattoo of a skull and snake.

"Dray" Harry gasped. "What have you done?"

"Dumbledore needs another spy. You need someone to keep an eye on you on the other side. Did you honestly believe I would let you go into battle on your own?"

Harry cradled Draco's arm gently against his body and bent to shed bitter tears over what he knew his lover had gone through.

"Snape has been helping me with Occlumency. I'm pretty good now. I went to my father and told him that my relationship with you was just a ruse to get close to you and that now I was ready to take my place at his side against you. He took me to see V-V-Volde-m-mort last weekend. Remember when I told you I had been summoned by my mother? I lied. It was Father and then HIM."

"You shouldn't have to do this. Dumbledore had no right to ask this much from you. My only consolation was that you would be safe. I knew I could fight as long as I knew I was fighting for you. How can I fight against you? That's asking for too much" Harry cried

Draco gathered Harry into his arms.

"I don't want this any more than you do but this was never a choice we got to make. The day you were born a Potter and I a Malfoy, that day when that monster left you this scar" Draco said trailing that famous lightning bolt with his finger, "The day we met, The day you were sorted into Gryffindor and I into Slytherin, The day I realised I didn't hate, the day you kissed me, that day I told you I loved you" Draco said with a soft smile… "Those days made the choice for us. You must fulfil your destiny and I must change mine. My fate was decided a long time ago but I can alter its effects. I'll show people that you were not absolutely starkers to trust me, to love me. I'll make them remember me as something better than a spoilt child who was everything a Malfoy was perverted into being. I am more than that, you made me more and I can show them all who I really am"

_  
Cos I have found a dream that must come true,  
Every ounce of me must see it through,  
_

_But you are my only  
_

_I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play,  
Hand over my heart I'll find my way,  
_

_I will make them give to me _

Immortality

_There is a vision and a fire in me  
I keep the memory of you and me, inside  
_

_We don't say goodbye  
_

_With all my love for you  
_

_And what else we may do  
_

_We don't say, goodbye_

"This is how it's going to be from now isn't it? You on side me on the other, doing what we must" Harry said

"Yes"

"We can't be together from now on. It's too dangerous."

"I know"

"There's no place for love in this war" Harry said bitterly

Draco grasped Harry's chin and forcefully lifted his face to his.

"That is not true Harry James Potter. There is always room for love. Just because we're not together doesn't mean I will, for even a second, stop loving you"

Harry kissed Draco then with bruising fervour. He struggled to pull off Draco's robes so he stopped and whispered breathlessly,

"Make love to me Draco. Show me how you feel"

So Draco did. Gently, tenderly and passionately he showed Harry in his every touch how he felt. His every kiss was a vow to always feel the same.

As they lay, spent, in each other's arms Harry suddenly stilled.

"I love you Dray"

"I love you too Harry"

"I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want this to end"

"Then don't" Draco said gently, "We wont end Harry. We'll never say goodbye_."_

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter and anything else you recognise. 

The song used is Immortality by Celine Dion featuring the BeeGees

I really love Harry/Draco and am working on a novel-length fic. This is just a really BAD one-shot I wrote when I heard this song ten minutes ago. I thought about just leaving it on my computer but I decided to put it out there and see what people think. While you REVIEW please keep in mind that I literally wrote this fic in ten minutes.

Hate it? Love it? Maybe just Kinda Like it?? REVIEW!! Let me know what you think!!!

For my OTH, GWTW and Buffy fic readers who have me on author alert and got this... SORRY!! But you should really read HP fanfic!!!

REVIEW!!!

* * *


End file.
